


Do Tell

by chronik



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronik/pseuds/chronik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is nosy, John is secretive, and Ronon is mostly annoyed (but perhaps also a tad bit amused).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Tell

”Is it... a surprise party? No, no, don't tell me! But it is a party, right? I mean, what else would it be?” Rodney huffed, before digging back into his salad. “Yeah, definitely a party,” he said and took another bite, chewing it audibly.

“Or it could be nothing,” Ronon said, knowing he'd press McKay's buttons.

“Nothing!? It's our anniversary, of course he's planning something!” 

“4 ½ months is an anniversary?”

Rodney flustered. “I'll have you know it's a very common one on earth.” 

“Not according to Sheppard.”

“Aha!” He wagged a finger at Ronon. “So you have been discussing it!”

“McKay...” Ronon's patience began simmering.

“But he's up to something and a party is the only plausible thing I can think of. Although...”

Ronon sighed. He was going to regret this.“What?”

“Well it wouldn't be much of a party with just you, me and John. Teyla is on the mainland for the whole week and you two are the only ones that know about us.”

“Radek knows.”

“What?” Rodney squeaked. “How?”

Ronon shrugged. “He just does.”

“Fine, “Rodney snorted, “Radek knows as well but it's still not a party with just four people.”

“Then it's probably not a party.”

“But I want it to be a party,” Rodney sulked.

“Since when do you like parties?” Ronon deadpanned. 

“I like food, and parties always have plenty of food. Well, at least the good parties do...”

“You're eating food right now.”

“Yeah, but not party-food!” 

Ronon started thudding his head against the table.

“Why are doing that?” Rodney frowned, as it was disturbing his meal.

“To suppress the urge to strangle you,” Ronon growled with his head still resting against the table.

“Oh. Um, well that's good. Carry on.”

Ronon slowly looked up, eyes burning.

“Or perhaps I should just go back to the lab and let you finish lunch in peace.” Rodney scrambled to his feet, not even bothering to clear away his tray as he quickly walked out of the mess hall. Ronon looked in disbelief after the skittish scientist.

“Sheppard has the weirdest taste in men.”

*

“So, you managed to keep your mouth shut?” John asked between gasps as he and Ronon sparred later that day.

Ronon gave him an incredulous look.

“Right, nevermind.” John chuckled.

“He knows you're up to something though.”

John grinned. “Well I might have implied something, but nothing specific.”

“He thinks you're throwing him an anniversary party.” Ronon said, causing John to stop in the middle of a strike.

“What anniversary?”

“That's what I asked.” Ronon took a swing at Sheppard's side. John grunted from the blow, landing on his knees. 

“OK, big guy, that's enough. I better go talk to Rodney.”

“Excuses,” Ronon said, but offered John a hand to pull him up.

“Hey I told you to not to give him any ideas.”

“He kept asking. It was annoying.”

John was about to protest but then realized that, yeah, his boyfriend could be pretty damn annoying. Oddly that was also one of the things he found attractive about him, not to mention endearing. 

Ronon smirked, as if he knew exactly what Sheppard was thinking while sporting that stupid smile on his face.

*

“Rodney?” John looked around what was a seemingly deserted lab. “You here?”

A tuft of blond hair and two very blue eyes peeked up from behind a counter.

“You're back!” Rodney broke out into full Cheshire Cat smile. John had to bit his lower lip not to do the same. 

“What were you doing back there?”

Rodney looked bewildered for a moment. “Oh, just checking under a floor panel. Apparently we have that now, Miko found it.”

“Huh.”

“So, where have you been all day?”

“I was sparring with Ronon a moment ago.” John tried to sound casual while fiddling with a wire on a nearby counter. “And before that I was at the SGC.”

Rodney stopped in his tracks. “What? What were you doing there? Why wasn't I invited?”

“It was strictly military.”

Rodney blinked, then shrugged. “Oh, well in that case...”

“It might still be of interest for you though,” John said with a lure.

“How so?” Rodney asked, jutting his shin.

“Well it wouldn't have the impact I was hoping for if I told you here.”

“Meaning?”

“Come on.” John reached out a hand and nodded towards the door. “I'll show you.” Rodney looked at his hand in confusion.

“Um, but there are people out there. Military people who would-”

“Rodney!”

“Fine, fine, no need to get testy!” Rodney grumbled and let Sheppard take his hand, who led them out the lab and down the corridors – that were all empty for some reason, Rodney noticed – and out to the gate room which was completely full. Rodney instinctively reacted by trying to let go of John's hand, but John wouldn't let him. 

“Sheppard, what are you doing?” he hissed as John dragged him out into the middle of the room, so that they were in front of the personal on the floor as well as those up on the balcony.

“I'm making an announcement,” John said, gently squeezing Rodney's hand.

“Wha-”

“Ladies and gentlemen!” John's voice bellowed. “As the military leader of Atlantis I have something to inform you about.”

“Are we dying?” Rodney whispered by his side. “You'd tell me beforehand if we were all dying, right?”

John suppressed a chuckled and simply squeezed Rodney's hand again. “As of today, the DADT policy of the American military is no more. You're all free to ask and tell as much as you like, with respect, of course. Hell, you're even allowed to have this.” And he turned, cupped Rodney's face with his free hand and kissed him. Rodney looked like a deer caught in headlights the whole time. Applauds and cheers broke out and John finally got to use his Cheshire grin as he and Rodney parted. 

“Seriously?” Rodney mouthed over the noise, and John nodded. Rodney then swatted his arm, but it was all in good fun as they were soon kissing again.

Up on the balcony, Ronon shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I wrote for a McKay/Sheppard community on Livejournal to celebrate the end of the DADT policy in 2011.


End file.
